


Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: The Cone Gatherers (Robin Jenkins)
Genre: Disabilities, Dolls, F/M, Falling In Love, Hunchback - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsession, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As much as at first, Duror had despised the presence of the Cone Gatherers in his woods, he had grown scarily fond of the one he'd sworn he'd hate no matter what.Follow John Duror, a stone cold gamekeeper to a rich member of the nobility, as he discovers love once again in the most unlikely of places.





	Masterpiece

The wood was silent at night, peaceful. It was Durors favourite time of the day, when the children were far away, in the manor hidden behind the fence of silver firs, and the men in from Ardmore had retreated to their hut. That was his destination, not that he told his wife that. Even though he had loved her at one point in his life, their love had fizzled out and into nothing more than a strenuous waste of time for them both. It didn't help how she had become so unbearably needy now he no longer returned her affection. 

Creeping between the trees, watching as rabbits scampered out from the path he was clearing, he stalked towards the hut. Oftentimes he regretted his decision to influence Lady Runcie-Campbell to condemn the men into such dilapidated accommdation, but he couldn't take it back now. The lady was set in her decision. So, the best Duror could do was go to them during the evening and coax the brothers back to his own silent abode for a restful night. 

He didn't care so much for Neil, the elder man being rather overprotective of his brother and jaded in a way that only a life as unfortunate as his could make someone. It was Calum that really captured his attention. 

When they'd first entered the woods, Duror had despised them, Calum especially. The grovelling hunchback who had set free his captured rabbits had angered him to no end, and his diabolically beautiful face only worked him up. It took a long few weeks for the confusion to pass, and with it came the realisation that he didn't hate Calum, no. He was completely and utterly falling for him. 

Things had progressed quickly since then; he'd extended a sincere apology and the offer of friendship to the pair, had fixed up their hut to the best of his ability and visited them daily, bringing with him gifts of cakes and sweets from the Manors cook, Effie. 

Tonight was no different, and he rapped on the hut door three times, solid and confident. A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he heard the high pitched, excited grunts of his hunchback as he raced to open the door. He was greeted by a bright, heart-warming smile as the door swung open and small hands grabbed at his waist, tugging him inside. He waved weakly to Neil as the younger brother urged him across and to his bed, letting Duror sit before grabbing what appeared to be a children's doll from his bedside. He thrust it at the gamekeeper with an excitable smile, babbling on about carving and trees as he did so, and Duror could only grin indulgent as he turned the figure over in his hands. It really was lovely, but one leg appeared to be of a different kind of wood than the other. 

"It's lovely, Calum," he murmured gently, watching as the others eyes lit up at the praise. 

"Do you really think So? I found it out in the beach hut and fixed it up for the young miss!" 

Duror laughed. "Im sure she'll appreciate It," he hummed. 

Calum bobbed his head and took the doll back into his deft hands, stumbling across to give it to Neil to take care of as he dashed back to sit on the bed beside Duror. 

"Would you both like to stay with me again tonight? It's supposed to rain later on and I know how damp it can get in here," he said apologetically. Calum shrugged his hunched shoulders, looking innocently to Neil for guidance as the elder shook his head gruffly. 

"It's alright Duror, you've done plenty for us, I'm sure we'll be fine for a night. If you'd like to stay I'm sure Calum would appreciate it." 

The gamekeeper nodded, laughing lowly at the excited squeal of his hunchbacked companion as he practically tackled Duror in his eagerness. 

"Alright," he agreed amusedly, ruffling Calums hair and reclining on his cot bed, sighing as his feet hung off the edge. His partner tucked himself up against his side and Duror huffed happily, allowing himself to relax after a hard day. He noticed how sleepy Calum was already and smoothed his hands through his curly hair, admiring his relaxed face and simply wrapping his arms around the others hunched body. 

"Sleep well, knowing I love you," Duror whispered before he himself slept. 


End file.
